¡Vacaciones al Estilo Asakura!
by SKAM Asakura Lawliet
Summary: Un Hao secuestrado, por Yoh para irse de vacaciones con ¡Toda la Familia Asakura! Bueno, solo entren a leer, soy pésima para poner summary TT
1. Chapter 1

¡Vacaciones al Estilo Asakura!

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hiroyuki Takei.

Nota de Autor: Este fic se centra en Shaman King, antes de Flowers, Funbari no Uta, Kang Zeng Bang y después de Zero. No pregunten de donde salió. Yo solo quería hacer sufrir a los Asakura un poco.

* * *

Capitulo 1: ¡Vacaciones al Estilo Asakura!

Yohmei Asakura se cuestionaba sobre el porque en vez de ir a México habían ido a parar a Acapulco. Tal vez si de debieron de haberle hecho caso al letrero que decía" Entrada a México" y no al que decía: "Bienvenidos a Acapulco"

Kino solo quería salir de ahí.

Miki deseaba que se lo llevara una ola arrastrando.

Keiko se preguntaba porque no podían ser normales.

Yoh reía nervioso.

Anna les mandaba miradas asesinas a Manta y a Opacho.

Y Hao resoplo resignado.

-Anna…-empezó- Entrégales las galletas, ahora. –ordeno

-No-contesto cortante- Son MIS galletas, me vale un pepino si esos- señalo a los pequeños hombrecitos de vestimenta india, que traían una máscara- las quieren, que se las vayan a comprar.

-Anna, por dios, ¡Podemos ir a comprar otras!- se quejo Kino.

-No-volvió a contestar.

-¡Pero Annita! Si no se las damos, ¡Morirán de hambre!-alego Yoh.

-Pues que se mueran de hambre, o simple y les entregamos a esos dos-señalo a Manta y a Opacho.- Además, soy tu prometida. Me tienes que defender a mí, no a ellos-señalo.

Hao se golpeo contra la pared.

-"¿Cómo habían llegado a esto?"- pensó- "Seria la última vez que, decidiera convivir en familia"

* * *

-Entonces- decía un Hao atado a una silla, sin poder moverse- Mandaron a Yoh, para que me secuestre, trajera aquí, y solo para decirme que tengo que ir de vacaciones familiares…con ¿_Ustedes_?-pregunto molesto.

-Eh… nosotros no lo llamaríamos así, pero bueno.-contesto Kino Asakura.

-¿Y porque tengo que ir con ustedes?-pregunto disgustado.

-Porque eres MI nieto, HIJO de MI hija, y HERMANO de MI nieto Yoh-contesto remarcando palabras- Y además porque así nos darán descuento.-termino Yohmei

Hao tuvo un tic en el ojo.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto sarcástico

-Tan enserio como que no usas ropa interior-hablo esta vez reprobatoriamente Keiko

Hao palideció.

Su_ "madre"_ en esa vida, sí que lo conocía bien.

Aunque, más de lo que quisiera.

-¿Podrías guardar eso en secreto?-pregunto-Por favor- pidió

-Claro que si, _hijo- _dijo esta vez Mikihisa.

-¿Entonces si vienes, Aniki?-pregunto Yoh entusiasmado

- Tienes que venir- ordeno Anna.-Si no, no te devolveré a tu adorado Espíritu del fuego-amenazo

Hao se resigno. Si quería que le devolvieran a su espíritu, tendría que ir.

-¿Pero, y el Torneo?-pregunto

-Obtuvimos un permiso especial- Contesto Anna- Silver nos lo dio. Y de hecho, el nos dio la idea de llevarte para que te "ablandes".

-Me voy a vengar de Silver-susurro viendo hacia la nada- Y bueno, ya que no tengo más remedio ¿Cual es nuestro destino?-pregunto curioso

"México"-contestaron.

-Para ser más precisos, vamos a Six Flags- anuncio Yoh feliz con su cara de drogado. Hao solo se pudo preguntar, de cual tomaba su hermanito. Después de todo su nombre era el nombre de una droga.

* * *

_En la guarida cueva, o lo que sea que habite Hao y sus seguidores..._

-Sabía que no debí decir eso-susurro Hao-Por que se me ocurrió decir que mis pertenencias se encontraban en mi cueva, o guarida, lo que sea que este habitando.-termino viendo como Keiko lo había obligado a decirle TODO.

-Entonces, pueden hacer lo que quieran, mientras YO ayudo a MI hijo a empacar sus cosas, para que nos vayamos de vacaciones- término de decir Keiko, remarcando su pertenencia.

Hao estaba rojo de vergüenza. Su madre en esa vida le daba un poquito de miedo. Tenía que ser demasiado valiente si se atrevía a ordenarles a sus seguidores.

-¿Entonces usted es mi suegra?- pregunto Matty de la nada.

Hao pálido tembló.

-Mary dice que usted es mi suegra-dijo Marion

Hao pálido mas cerca de la muerte.

-Ya empezamos- susurro Kanna

A Keiko casi le da un paro, no le había gustado nada que la llamaran suegra, sus hijos eran de ELLA, ELLA los había dado a luz. Y tal vez no los vio crecer por completo pero eran de SU propiedad, y le pertenecían a ELLA, no Mikihisa. Ni a sus padres. Ni a Anna. Eran de ella y punto. Eran SUS pequeños bebes. No le importaba si Hao era malo y los quisiera matar. Era SU hijo. Y NADIE se los iba a quitar.

-Asakura Hao- dijo con voz de ultratumba.

-¿M-mande?-contesto con miedo.

-¿Que significa esto?-volvió a decir con el mismo tono

-Tejuroqueyonosenada, mami-contesto rápido.

-Etto…tranquila, ellas solo lo dicen por pura broma, ¿no es así?-pregunto Luchits a Marion y Matty

-Pero, si lo decía/Mary lo dice…-pero Kanna les tapo la boca por el bien de sus vidas.

-Bien, vamos a arreglar tus cosas hijo, que luego tenemos que ayudar a Yoh-dijo Keiko llevándose a Hao a rastras, contra su voluntad- Y por cierto, luego tendré una charla con ustedes-le aviso a Marion y a Matty.

Cuando desaparecieron de la habitación, todos suspiraron. La mama de su señor Hao, daba miedo.

-Keiko-sama, me da miedo- dijo el pequeño Opacho.

-Y parecía tan buena persona…-susurro Kanna.

- Apiadémonos del señor Hao-dijo Nicrome

-Pobre señor Hao-dijo Mary.

* * *

_En la habitación de Hao..._

-¿Entonces no tienes novia_, verdad_?-pregunto Keiko a su hijo por octava vez.

-No, no tengo y no he tenido-contesto harto, Su madre en esa vida era igual o más celosa que Asanoha, todavía recordaba cuando en su primera vida había llevado a una amiga, que había ayudado, a su casa, y que su madre le había hecho una escena de: "Es MI hijo, largo _roba_ hijos" y la pobre niña había salido huyendo sin siquiera tomar aire en el camino, después de eso, su madre le había hecho prometer que no se casaría y la dejaría sola, para después robarle el oxigeno de un abrazo.

-Mas te vale Hao Asakura, mas te vale-dijo Keiko.

-Sí, _mama-_contesto, se apiadaba de su hermano, tenían que tener una madre Yandere, Keiko parecía dulce, pero cuando alguien rozaba algo de su propiedad, en este caso el. Se ponía como una psicópata.

* * *

_En algún otro lado con el drogado hermano gemelo…._

-Déjame ver si entendí, te vas de vacaciones, en medio torneo de shamanes, con tu familia y Anna, para relajarse-dijo con voz lenta en cada palabra Ren.

-Si-contesto Yoh con una sonrisa.

-¿Y Hao?-pregunto- El puede aprovecharse de esto ya que no estarán, ni tú, ni tu familia-dijo Ren

-Hao no hará nada-contesto con la misma expresión

-¿Y como estas tan seguro? Yoh-Pregunto el chino

-Por que el vendrá con nosotros-contesto Yoh

A Ren se le cayó la mandíbula.

* * *

_**Y después…**_

Horokeu Usui había salido con Chocolove a comer, aprovechando que Pirika no estaba. Se encontraban paseando por la aldea apache, en busca del tesoro más grande que alguna vez pudo probar; helado.

-¿Estás seguro que aquí venden helado?-pregunto a Chocolove.

-Que si, Hoto-hoto, mira ahí esta-señalo al apache vestido de heladero, con un carrito blanco que anunciaba: "Pachelado 100% natural"

A Horo le brillaron los ojos y fue corriendo hacia el apache, sin embargo choco con algo o alguien.

Palideció en cuanto se dio cuenta de que con quien había chocado era Hao. De seguro el desgraciado le derretía el carrito de helado en venganza. Sin embargo este paso sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

-Horokeu ten más cuidado, casi le dejas un moretón a MI hijo-dijo Keiko con una sonrisa dulce, pero que a la vez prometía una muerte dolorosa

-Ehh…Lo lamento señora Asakura-se disculpo.

-Mas te vale-dijo y se fue tras Hao.

-Etto… ¿Es mi imaginación o algo raro está pasando aquí?-pregunto a Chocolove.

-Creo que es nuestra imaginación, nos vendría bien un helado-dijo y así fueron hacia el heladero, esta vez verificando que no fueran a chocar con hijos de mamas con tendencias sobreprotectoras.

-Bueno, quien iba a pensar que solo vendían helado de café-refunfuño Horo-¡Y para colmo caro!- se quejo

Bueno, como sea, hay que probarlo-dijo Chocolove.

Horo asintió.

Pero antes de poder siquiera probarlo un grito se escucho por toda la aldea apache. Y entonces algo terrible paso para Horo…su helado…murió. Bueno, en realidad se cayó, pero es lo mismo, ¿no? Después de todo a helado-sama le espera una calurosa muerte a la luz del sol (xD)

Así entonces, un Horo deprimido grito con toda el hambre del mundo, y sus bolsillos, si, sus bolsillos, esos que se habían vaciado por tener que pagar un helado…que nunca llegaría, a probar.

_"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

Yoh observaba a su amigo con una gota en la cabeza. No podía creer que Ren fuera tan dramático. Había gritado tan alto que hasta sentía que había roto las ventanas y eso sin contar que sus oídos le silbaban.

Ren seguía estupefacto. ¡Había gritado con todo y entonación!, tal vez fuera bueno para la profesión de actor. ¡Ganaría millones! Aunque no fuera que los necesitara, pero con tal de echárselo en la cara a Horokeu, lo haría. Solo esperaba que en algún lugar no muy lejano, algo le hubiera pasado al Loro-loro.

-Yoh-llamo Keiko desde la puerta con Hao al lado-¿Ya terminaste de empacar tus cosas?-pregunto

Yoh asintió, y se fue con todo y maletas, seguido de su hermano y madre.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo era que nos íbamos?-pregunto Yohmei a su esposa

-En la camioneta-contesto exasperada, digo, uno estaría así cuando su esposo le pregunta más o menos cada segundo de hora.

-Ah, sí es verdad, por cierto, irán sentados conforme les digamos, ya que la camioneta tiene solo tantos asientos, además, las maletas no entraran todas en la cajuela. Por lo que tendremos que llevarnos unas adelante.-dijo

-En los dos primeros asientos iremos Mikihisa y yo, en los otros dos Keiko y Kino, y en los tres de atrás Yoh, Anna y Hao, por cierto Anna, si alguno de los dos intenta escapar. Estas en todo tu derecho de golpearlos.-informo Yohmei con una sonrisa de maldad ante eso último

Anna sonrió

E Yoh y Hao temblaron.

Y así abordaron la camioneta.

* * *

_1 HORA MEDIA DESPUÉS….._

Todo iba tranquilo en la camioneta.

Mikihisa manejaba.

Yohmei roncaba

Kino tejía.

Keiko vigilaba a sus retoños.

Yoh escuchaba música.

Anna veía a Awaya Ringo en la mini tele que tenia la camioneta.

Y Hao quemaba toda cosa que veía por la camioneta.

Todo iba tranquilo.

Hasta que la camioneta se paro repentinamente en medio del desierto.

-¿Y ahora porque paramos?-pregunto Kino

-Ehh…se ha agotado la gasolina.-informo Miki

-Bueno, tenemos reservas atrás, no?-pregunto

-Eh, si pero, las tuvimos que bajar porque no iban a caber las maletas-dijo Yohmei con preocupación

-¿Entonces no tenemos reservas?-pregunto Keiko

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?-pregunto Yoh

-¡Que nos quedamos varados en medio de la nada, imbécil!-grito Hao

-¡Mama! Niisan me está asiendo bullyng-alego Yoh

-¡No es verdad!-se defendió Hao.

-¡Claro que sí!-rebatió

-¡Que no!, además mama me quiere más a mi-volvió a gritar

-¡No es verdad!-grito esta vez Yoh

¡PLOP!

Hao e Yoh cayeron desmayados.

-Gracias Anna-agradecieron los mayores

-No hay de que-dijo esta.

-¿No les diste muy fuerte, verdad?-preguntó Keiko

-Nop.-contesto

-Muy bien, entonces, Mikihisa, Yohmei, como ustedes son los hombres de la casa, váyanse a ver si encuentran una gasolina por aquí-ordeno Kino

-P-pero, ¿por qué Yoh y Hao no?-se quejaron

-Ellos solo son unos niños-dijo Kino-Ademas, están dormidos.

-Ni que niños, ni que ocho cuartos. Son MIS bebes de MI propiedad-aclaro Keiko- Y están muy pequeños para que anden solos así que largo-ambas mujeres los sacaron de la camioneta y les cerraron la puerta en la cara.

-Bueno, suegro. Ya las oyó-dijo Miki y así partieron en búsqueda de alguna gasolinera, lo malo era que no se habían dado cuenta de que habían entrado en territorio de los lobos.

* * *

¡Holaaa! ¿Cómo están? Yo bien, solo de vaga, aunque yo no recuerdo ser vaga….pero bueno, el caso es que esta historia estuvo vagando por mi cabeza y pues, tenía ganas de publicarla, así que aquí esta. Jejeje, bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Tratare de actualizar pronto. Pero bueno espero sus reviews.

¡Sayonara!


	2. Chapter 2

¡Vacaciones al Estilo Asakura!

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hiroyuki Takei.

Nota de Autor: Este fic se centra en Shaman King, antes de Flowers, Funbari no Uta, Kang Zeng Bang y después de Zero. No pregunten de donde salió. Yo solo quería hacer sufrir a los Asakura un poco.

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Yohmei y Mikihisa Asakura, domadores de lobos desde tiempos inmemorables**

-ZzZzZzZzZz-dormitaban Yoh, Anna y Hao en la parte de atrás.

-¡IA, IA!-grito la voz de Mikihisa.

Hao se despertó sobresaltado.

-¡¿Pero qué...?! ¿De donde carajos salieron estos lobos?-pregunto trastornado, ya aclarada su vista.

-Estos lobos, hijo, son tu herencia-le contesto Mikihisa al más puro estilo vaquero.

A Hao le entro un tic.

-¿Pero qué rayos te sucede?-pregunto a su padre.-Además…-

-Ah, ya sé que te sucede-le dijo Yohmei interrumpiéndolo

-Ah, descuida, a Yoh también le trajimos algo para heredarselo, mira.-dijo mostrándole un periquito dentro de una jaula.-¡Un periquito Australiano!

- ¡Arrggg!- se quejo- ¡Solo olvídenlo!

-Hijo, no te pongas así, si quieres a Yoh le damos los lobos y tú te quedas con Pancho.-

-¡Que no quiero un desgraciado perico!-grito frustrado- y de todas maneras…. ¿Quién es Pancho?-pregunto confuso.

-Pues ese es el nombre del perico, pero si quieres lo llamamos Hao, para que te sientas mejor…y a ti te ponemos Pancho.

-PFF…-sonó al lado de Yoh. Era Anna, que ya llevaba un rato levantada, y había escuchado toda la conversación, sin embargo después de eso ya no podía aguantar la risa.

Hao la volteo a ver con irritación. Conque a la desgraciada de su cuñada le hacía gracia eso. Sin embargo después de un rato le contesto a su padre;

-No quiero llamarme Pancho… ¡Desgraciado perico!-grito al perico

El perico se le quedo mirando fijamente, Hao se le quedo mirando, El perico de le quedo mirando, Hao se le quedo mirando. Y entonces comenzaron una pelea en donde el perico lanzaba picotazos a diestra y siniestra y Hao le lanzaba zapes y trataba de ahorcarlo, pero el desgraciado perico era demasiado liso y rápido; que le era muy difícil agarrarlo sin que este le intentara morder.

Anna se hartó y detuvo la pelea, para decepción de Mikihisa y Yohmei.

- Hao, ya deja de hablar con animales- regaño Anna

-Pero si yo no estoy peleando con los estúpidos animales-se quejo.

-Le decía al perico, imbécil-informo su adorada cuñada

Hao solo resoplo resignado. Ya se vengaría.

-De todas maneras...¿Como fue que consiguieron esos lobos? Y... ese intento de perico ¬¬ -preguntó lanzando rayos a Pancho con los ojos.

-Bueno, pues verás...-empezó Mikihisa.

* * *

**_++Flash Back++_**

_-Creo que ya empiezo a entender el porque Hao siempre acaba abandonando a su esposa en cada vida- dijo Yohmei a Mikihisa_

_-¡Suegro! ¿Como puede decir eso?-pregunto Mikihisa_

_-Tranquilo, ya no nos pueden oír, ni escuchar-le contestó._

_-No pues, sí, suegro. Ya me estoy empezando a sentir mal por haber encadenado a mi hijo con Anna, el pobre debe de sufrir...-_

_-Mikihisa, Yoh es un masoquista, y además el que sufre más con Anna será Hao ¬¬-aclaro Yohmei_

_-Vaya, pero al menos me han demostrado su "Amor"-dijo con lagrimitas en los ojos._

_-¿Así? ¿Y como te lo han mostrado según tú?-pregunto curioso su suegro._

_-Pues Yoh robándome mis audífonos a los 7 años y Hao quemándome la cara justo después de nacer ¿A poco no me adoran? Miré a mi pequeño Haito, hasta incluso hizo que tuviera una MUY buena excusa para poder utilizar la mascara que me quería comprar desde que supe que ellos venian-le dijo Miki con __ilusión_

_-Yo más bien diría que te detestan ¬¬-susurro casi inaudible._

_-¿Mande?-pregunto Miki sin haber escuchado._

_-Olvídalo-le contestó Yohmei con sarcasmo claro en la voz_

_-Ok u.ú-contesto sin notar el claro sarcasmo de sus suegro-o.o Por cierto, suegro ¿Porque estamos en un bosque?_

_-Pues porque...O.O-_

_-¡Anda! Mire esos ojos rojos que se ven de entre los arbustos-dijo Mikihisa emocionado_

_- ¬¬" Creo que ya sé de donde sacaron Yoh y Hao de tomarse las cosas a la sencilla, pero al menos Hao esta más cuerdo-pensó Yohmei_

_-Oiga suegro, ¿Es normal que haya lobos por aquí?-pregunto extrañado Mikihisa aun mirando a los lobos._

_-Pues según el cartel o advertencia que pasamos por alto sí-contesto Yohmei_

_-¿Y tambien es normal que tengan hambre?-_

_-Pues si, son lobos y tienen sus instintos después de todo...-contesto nuevamente_

_-¿Y tambien que nos vean a nosotros con hambre?-_

_-Pues claro que...¿¡QUE?!-grito horrorizado Yohmei_

_-Pues si, miré ese lobo nos ve así-y lo señala_

_-¡IDIOTA! ¡CORREEEEEEEEEEEE!- y así se sumieron en una __persecución olvidando por completo el hecho de que tenían poderes shamanicos, aunque tampoco les iba a servir de nada, ya que habían mandado a todos los espíritus de la familia Asakura a Hawaii._

_Entonces, Yohmei y Mikihisa, corrieron, tropezaron, se estamparon contra varios arboles, escribieron sus testamento en donde se heredaban todo a ellos mismos(los muy egoístas , asaltaron una tienda (para poder correr más xD), pisaron desechos y desechos tóxicos perdieron por lo menos una prenda y asaltaron a un señor que llevaba un periquito que había pedido desde Australia, y le había costado un millón ya que era un perico MUY valioso, si, el desgraciado perico era un periquito shaman, pero esa ya era otra historia. Hasta que los lobos lograron arrinconarlos en un precipicio._

_-Suegro, no tenemos de otra. Tenemos que utilizar la única opción que nos queda, negociar-_

_-Ya que-_

_-Muy bien, aquí voy- Miki tomo muchísimo aire antes de decir-Guau. guau, guauguaguau_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_A Yohmei le salto una venita en la frente. _

_Ojala sus nietos no hubieran heredado nada de Mikihisa. _

_Lastimosamente Los Grandes Espíritus siempre se la traían contra los Asakura existentes._

_-¡Ese es el idioma perro!_

_-Suegro, no me insulte..._

_-¡No te estoy insultando!_

_Los lobos aullaron._

_Y ellos supieron que estaban perdidos._

* * *

_**En alguna camioneta varada en medio de la nada...**_

_-Siento que quiero golpear a Yohmei...-dijo Kino terminando de tejer una mantita por la cual Yoh y Hao se habían peleado hace media hora y Anna les había quitado._

_-No se, porque no me sorprende ¬¬-suspiro Keiko con cansancio-Por cierto, ¿No cree que ya tardaron mucho, madre?-_

_-Solo espero que Yohmei haya hecho un testamento antes, que si no, llamaré a su espíritu a diario y lo torturare muajajajajaja cofcofcof-_

_A Keiko solo le salio una gota en la cabeza. Su madre nunca cambiaría._

_Observo a sus retoños._

_Hao estaba encima de Yoh, e Yoh le jalaba el cabello hacia atrás a Hao con leve molestia marcada en sus rostro._

_A Keiko le salio una vena en la frente. Aunque uno fuera masoquista y perezoso y el otro fuera más sabio y grande, no podían evitar tener peleas de hermanos._

_Saco la cámara, mejor ir sacando material de una vez para poder sobornarlos. Muajajajajaja, ya quería ver sus caras, se encargaría de sacar copias para pegar por toda la aldea Apache y quien sabe, tal vez tapizar la casa Asakura de ellas para las futuras generaciones, oh y tampoco había que olvidarse de la rama de la Familia Asakura, que eran descendientes de Hao._

* * *

_Yohmei y Mikihisa suspiraron aliviados. ¿Quien iba a decir que los lobos solo los perseguían para obtener la donita que Mikihisa guardaba en el bolsillo izquierdo de sus pantalón? Linda Ironía._

_-Muy bien...¡Vamonos!- y así manada y Asakuras se fueron hacia donde yacía la camioneta Familiar Asakura._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Hao los observo detenidamente. Antes de llegar a una teoría...¡Su familia estaba chiflada!

-¿Y que les dijeron la abuela y mamá, cuando regresaron?-pregunto curioso frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues tu abuela me golpeo con el bastón- respondió su abuelo.

Hao miro a su padre.

-Tu mama saco una espada de quien sabe donde y me empezó a perseguir- dijo con cara de sufrido

Hao no comprendió.

-¿Porque?-pregunto extrañado

-Por que resulta que la donita que le di a los lobos era lo único que teníamos de despensa para el viaje-

Hao suspiró cerrando los ojos. Tal vez la convivencia en familia no fuera tan mala. Tal vez.

* * *

¡Yey! Lamento si tarde para actualizar, pero la escuela me mantiene ocupada y literalmente soy un zombie viviente xDDD Pero tranquilos, no soy pariente de Lee Pailong xDDD Eso creo e.e

Sentí este capitulo eterno mientras lo escribía, pero uff esto fue lo que salio.

Referente a lo que dice Miki sobre lo de Yoh y Hao y sus formas de demostrar su amor xDDD No me acuerdo bien a que edad fue lo de Yoh, pero si pasó. Y por lo de Hao, creo que no queda duda. Pero si tienen con gusto las aclararé.

Por cierto:

DjPuMa13g: ¡Gracias por comentar! Si, yo tambien me mareé en esos dichosos viajes, cada vez que podía salir de la camioneta, literalmente empujaba a todo mundo, me estresaba xDDD

Allie Mcclure : xDDD Me alegra que te haya entretenido. Seee; todos juntos. Aunque algunos contra su voluntad (cofcof notesé Hao, Yoh y Anna cofcof)

Onegai, dejen Reviews

Matta nee

...

..

.


End file.
